A cold reception
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: The war was won but was not over. When the past comes back to bite and Narnia has seemed to deteriorate back to first discovered state, can a new generation of sons of Adams and a daughter of Eve face off against the new and expanding threat or will this


**So Hi everyone! This is an idea I've had for a Chronicle of Narnia story for a long while. I hope you guys enjoy it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will post a warning with each chapter as a reminder what to expect. Hope you all have a nice day where ever you are. **Warning: Includes, ********boyxboy, ********some swearing, scenes of violence and battles (later on). ****

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Pegasus' POV-<strong>_

It was early morning but still, I woke up covered in sweat from the dreams as I looked at my phone for the date; the twenty ninth of September. The year was two thousand and thirteen. I did it... I managed to break free again.

My hands found my face and reflected my quick bursts of breath back at me as I shielded my face from anything around me. Another dark night. Another never lasting reminder of how crap everything around me was. I'm tired of fighting... having to go against everything relentlessly. Fighting in life. Fighting in sleep. Fighting in mind. It's exhausting.

These nightmares were destroying me. It was still the same nightmares which were repeating over and over again.

My room was nothing special though it was a safe place to me and as I looked around, the familiarity of it calmed me. The emerald painted walls with bookshelves shouldered every inch of available wall while a desk was pushed up against the window with sketches and loose pieces of writing which I had been working on.I really ought to have a clean up around here... maybe even shred a few of those pieces of paper. It's not as though they were really worth anything to anyone other than me. I rolled out of bed and wondered over to the bathroom and regarded my reflection in the mirror quickly; even patches of brown and blonde hair spiked up across a thin face with deep sea blue eyes.

As the hot water ran over me the steam that filled the room began to loosen my tense muscles. "Why are these nightmares not ending." My soft voice whispered. Mother said I could always have been a singer on the stage and while I still did acting, I always spent more time writing and drawing.

My fingers slowly traced over my arm as the hot water seemed to seep through my skin and into my bones and still that chill remained there and present. How many times have I stood here and contemplated how much I hate just being here. This stupid town. This god damn whole stupid area.

I need to escape. I need to find something real. Some reality I can hold onto.

I need to be free...

I didn't care much to shed light on myself in the mirror... why would I? I don't need to justify my reflection to myself.

But that thought made me pause slightly as I regarded the pure white . "Pure white as a feather." I whispered so soft that my voice was almost non existant.

I was losing it... bit by bit.

I wondered over to my wardrobe pulling on the first outfit I could make which was a purple t-shirt and Jacket with some boxers and skinny jeans and trainers.

"Pegasus?" a soft voice sounded outside my door, "Can I come in? I heard you moving about in your room." The voice was soft and feminine. It dripped with sympathy and compassion.  
>"Sure." I said though I made no eye contact as the soft footsteps entered the room.<br>"Pegasus you're still having nightmares aren't you?" I turned around to look at the owner of the voice.

My mother; Katie Smith, the most kind caring person you can think of but so familiar from the lady in my dreams with golden hair, which she kept in a ponytail down her back and bright emerald eyes. The thing about my mother is that she is an example of why good people tend to come last. When she was younger her parents had divorced and then left her out on the streets. When she had met my father, she said that had been the best thing that had ever happened to her, but the fact was she had married a soldier just when they were both twenty... and when he had gone to fight, she had found she was pregnant with me.

But as soon as she told him that she was expecting a baby he had walked out on her.

He was willing to fight for king and country... but not for blood and kin.

That left just me and Mom. She worked all day around to provide for us but I guess I didn't make it any easier with the way I sometimes got into trouble, she never got angry with me about it. But here I was now, sixteen years old and feeling so much older than anyone at my age should, she often said that I reminded her of how she was when she was at my age before she had gone to college to become an artist and work in designs.

"Yeah. They just… they wont stop." The moment the admission and words left me, I felt her arms constrict around me as she hugged me, "its okay. One day, everything is going to make sense baby. I promise." She looked at her watch and I noticed she was already in her suit for a day in the office. It was these rare moments I ever got to spend with her. She was either at the office or when she got home, sleeping because of the ridiculous hours she had to put in.

I guess she could see the way I was thinking, mother had always been able to read me better than as if I was an open book. "I know you hate that I work the way I do but it will all change one day. I will sell some of my paintings soon and then maybe I can look for a new job." She suggested half heartedly as though she knew the chances of that happening, with our luck, was less than possible.  
>"But Mom, I know how desperate you are to design outfits and paint some of the pictures since…" I sighed; hard as I tried I could never remember any of the names of any artists.<br>"Vincent van Gough" she smiled, "and maybe one day I will but for now this is how it has to be now come on. I will drop you off at school."

Okay, here is something you have to know about me.

I hate my school.

It was a public school here in the English countryside but yet every fibre in my being hated it more than I could even understand.

Mainly cause the kids were complete and utter-

"Make sure you have a good day sweetie." My mother smiled at me before pulling away in the car and heading back towards the main town.

I shouldered my bag and watched making sure she was okay till I could not see her car any more, "You're going to end up working yourself to death one these days." I shook my head exasperated then turned walking into the building.

It reminded me partly like Hogwarts castle, mainly because the school was built next to a lake and the school itself was as ancient as… well never mind. I watched as the others kids began piling into their form rooms and I followed their example taking my seat next to the window where I got a good view of the sun shinning on the lake. "Hey horsey."

I groaned as I turned towards the sweet voice which used that horrible nickname I detested, "Isabella, I warned you not to use that name." I growled.

Isabella was a girl and probably one of my only friends here at this prison… oh; sorry I meant school, (as if there is a difference between the two anyway.) She was a thin tall girl with mousey brown hair which she braided over her shoulder and sparkling eyes which almost seemed purple though she would be easy to tell a mile off because she always wore a smile when we saw each other.

Today she was wearing a white blouse with frills where the arms just stopped short at her shoulder, jeans which she probably bought when she had bought her heels and in her hair she wore a rose hair clip. She had a diamond bracelet on both wrists and she owned the room as soon as she walked in.

She was also probably one of the only people at this school who when used that nickname on me, I didn't knock them out. When I had come home from school one day, furious and crying I had asked my Mom why she had named me Pegasus. She had just told me was that she had always loved that name when she was a kid and that when I was born, I loved running in fields and playing with horses or that before I walked I was running on all fours like a horse would.

I slowly came out my thoughts and looked at her, "Can you please just not call me that, you know every one else calls me Lucas."  
>"Okay." She grinned before taking a seat next to me, "Why do you look so tired?" she wondered before pulling out some kind of make up she often used to hide her tired eyes and before asking me for permission applied it to my eyes.<p>

Yeah. That was Isabella, prepared for anything and needing no permission to do what ever she wanted.

Her face was a hairs length away from mine as she focused on making sure everything looked perfect. "You can thank me later." She winked as I pulled out some note books, I tried to hide the fact I was blushing when she had been so close to me, "Maybe you could repay me by taking me to the Cinema after school" she grinned.  
>"You know I would if I could but I've got detention…" I moved my gaze away from her as she frowned slightly.<br>"Pegasus…"  
>"Don't call me that!" I whispered.<br>"What happened?"  
>"It's nothing!" I looked towards the other side of the room where a boy had taken his seat, Percy Alexander. The boy who thought he was top of the chain here at school because he was the best football player. What he didn't know was that I could run circles around him any day!<p>

I turned my head to the side and examined the view of the long expanse of green field. The flowers were blossoming in full and the sweet scent of honey suckle was filling the air way to quickly. I turned my head away from the sight and locked them with Percy who gave a slight sneer. "A few comments were exchanged and then instead of exchanging words back..." I narrowed my eyes hatefully at him before I turned my gaze back to Isabella, "I exchanged my fist into his face."  
>"I thought he was wearing make up." She grinned, "I wonder if he's got anything to cover up the slap I'm going to him."<br>"Don't!" I wanred. "Just... Don't"  
>"So you get to hurt him and I have to sit on the side lines?!"<br>"You're just going to end up making more trouble for me." I snapped before turned my head back to the desk and started making notes then when I got chance and just before the teacher could turn around and ask the question to what was on the board I slipped Isabella the answer, "It's my mess and I'm going to sort it."  
>"You are such a stubborn horse sometimes, you know?" she sighed but a flash of mischief played in her eyes.<br>"Isabella I mean it!"  
>"Is there something you wish to add to this Lucas." The teacher fixed me with a sad look; I had always liked Mr. Colfer our English teacher. He had always told me I had mass potential to make it as a journalist and disappointment flashed through me when I realised I had just spent the last ten minutes talking through what he was saying. "No sir, I'm sorry I should have been paying more attention."<br>"That's okay, though I would like to see you at the end."  
>"Busted." Percy laughed from across the room.<br>"Please step outside the room." Mr. Colfer said without even looking at him as he began writing on the board again.  
>"What? But that's unfair!"<br>"Step out the room or be kicked out." He said with no tone showing in his voice.  
>"This is complete-" Percy muttered a few choice select words and found that after he was gone into the corridor, his bag soon followed and I grinned.<br>"Busted." I and Isabella laughed quietly while the other students chattered.

Soon the bell rang and Isabella gave me a hug which made my face turn bright red from embarrassment. I don't do hugging or any kind of contact with anyone. She smirked at it before she turned and elegantly walked out with a light slick of her heels. I was thinking about that smirk until Mr. Colfer brought me out my thoughts, "Pegasus." He only used my real name because no one else was around now, "you're doing it again." He sighed as he sat down on the desk.  
>"I know sir… I'm sorry."<br>"Don't, to be honest I'm thrilled that you are finally making friends here-"  
>"Friend... not plural." I muttered and watched as he flashed me a focused and pointed look.<br>"But," He carried on. "You can't be distracted from your goals Pegasus. It is a tough work competition out there to get work as a writer. Just try and find a good balance of work and social time okay." He smiled and opened the door for me to go, "And don't forget to go over that literature piece again; The Odyssey."  
>"It's okay. I won't forget sir." I smiled before running full force down the corridor.<p>

"It's okay. I won't forget sir." Mocked a voice and I turned around to see Percy. He was wearing his stupid tight t-shirt trying to show off the muscles in his body, he wore similar jeans and trainers to me.  
>"What's with showing off the muscles Percy? Trying to compensate." I grinned and ran before he could take a swing but he still chased after me. I slid around a corner and saw that his friends had blocked off the corridor. <em>Aw crap.<em> I thought, I could probably have got away if it was just Percy by himself.

"What's up Horsey?" One grinned while the other one blocked off the other way as Percy pinned me up against the wall grabbing the collar of my shirt in his fist.  
>"Enough games Pegasus." He snarled, "Someone could get hurt with the way this school works at the moment." He grinned. It was probably just my imagination when I saw a faint trace of red moving to his cheeks as me moved closer to punch my face.<br>"Yeah, isn't that a shame, lucky I have you strong, handsome idiots here to protect me then." I watched as Percy crumpled to the floor gasping for air as my foot had met its target.

I had kicked him right between the legs.

Tears formed in his eyes as he tried blinking through the pain… I probably had kicked him way to hard, a little harder than what had been necessary but.. it wasn't as though he didn't deserve it. "Have a nice day." I laughed and bolted towards one of the corridors, but his stupid friends thought they could still stop me.

When the first one tried to grab me I kicked off the wall and hit him in the side of the face with the full blunt force of my fist and watched as he stumbled away, leaving me with one last moron to deal with.

I poured every ounce of speed I could into the short distance between us before I fell back to the floor as my moment kept me going and I slid between his legs passing out clearing to the other side of the corridor. I regained my footing and stood up before I ran as fast as I could to my class.

I closed the doors to the theatre class just as the bell went off and I saw Percy's pale face through the window as he panted for breath. I hadn't even broken a sweat. I stuck my tongue out and watched as he banged on the glass before walking away with his friends, one who had a nice bruise coming out the side of his face while shouting at the other one; why he hadn't been able to grab me. "I'm enjoying today after all." I smiled.

Pegasus; one.

Percy, who now was in a lot of pain and walking in a hysterically funny manner; Zero.

_**-Break-**_

I slowly shimmied my hips as my jeans slid down my waist and onto the floor. I reluctantly reached out and pulled open my gym locker reprehensibly.

When the full length mirror on the inside came into the light, I wanted to quickly turn and look away from it, then never turn back. In the light it seemed as though the brown patches of hair had become the dominant colour.

That was my father's hair colour.

I studied the ocean blue to it's deepest and most familiar shade.

Those were my father's eyes.

I shoved my jeans roughly into the small available space with my shirt and jacket then slammed it shut as roughly as I could. "Don't stampede horsey." I jumped slightly as a fist sailed into the locker door next to me.

Percy's stupid face broke out into a laugh as he walked past in his gym clothes; a turquoise vest with pure black shorts. His legs were toned from the amount of hours he had put in for training, and his body was looking more sharper. _Why am I looking at his body? _I thought absent mindedly... though for a moment I frowned. It looked as though... for a split second there... Percy had been blushing at me.

Nah... I must have just been imagining things. Why would he be blushing at me anyway?

"OI! LUCAS! HURRY UP AND GET THE HELL IN HERE!" A voice barked roughly and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

I pulled my vest down over my head and pulled up my shorts as I was ready to start. "Yeah yeah." I murmured. "I'm coming."

My mother always said when I was a kid; When the heart hopes. Hope comes a knocking.

I was so not prepared for what came next.

_**-Break-**_

"One two."

My fist pumped out smashing into the bag.

"ONE TWO!"

The punch bag went back slightly as I felt the impact spread through the strong pose of my arm.

It was like the rhythm of a strong wave, cascading and slowing surging through ever single posed muscle. My arm however was resurgent and unwavering. It refused on every single level to be acknowledged as anything less than a solid pose of marble.

"Come on you're slacking!" A voice shouted over.

Why did everyone want that? Why did everyone want the damn best out of me! Training takes time! Get off my back! What do you want?!

"Oh it's okay sir. The horse is used to slacking."

I paused for a moment and turned my head towards the main ring of the arena. There was Percy in all is self imposed, vein glory. His vest thrown to one side and abandoned now he was pushing his own limits. His slightly tanned chest gleamed under the spot lights of the large gym. His hair had been slicked back revealing those deep and all knowing eyes. His turquoise shorts revealed a bit more of his hip that made me blush for some reason.

He slowly walked forward, bored of the happenings in his own fight and lent slowly forward onto the corner of the wring, resting his head on the top rope and giving me that annoying smirk like smile which I detested with every fibre of my being. "Come on horsey. Stop slacking and come play with the big boys."  
>"Yeah, I'm sure you like to play with boys." I barked and watched him flinch back as though I had actually landed a punch onto him.<br>"You little bastard!" He snarled.  
>"Shut up! Both of you! It's bad enough that we've had to double up with that stupid dance class, now I've got enough headaches without the two of you going at it! Now get back to training!"<p>

Percy decided to give me one last confident look before he turned back to his opponent. "Oh interested again are we-"

**_BANG_**

I didn't look.

I didn't need to. The sound of the other boy's body hitting the floor was all that I needed to hear to understand what had happened: why Percy was so confident in himself and so lazy during that fight.

He had been toying with the boy and had been saving himself for the big one punch finish.

This was all just one big show for him.

That's what pissed me off.

After that... I'm not sure what exactly happened.

A rush began to fill my mind. My eyes darted back and forth over the warn leather. The dry and aged material groaned slightly as suddenly they were met by a blitz and frenzy of attacks. It seemed to just be the same rhythm beating over and over in my mind. _Punch, pause, punch, punch, pause, punch.  
><em>"EASY TIGER!" The same voice of the coach barked.

But now I had lost myself... I didn't know what was going on.

What was up and down? Where was left or right? My vision almost seemed completely black as my fists relentlessly pounded out against the leather with great prejudice. "Hey... I didn't mean to get you so-"  
>"YAGH!"<p>

I turned and only caught a glimpse as my fist went directly towards Percy's face. His forearm came up in a defence and took the full blunt blow of my hit. I didn't stop there. The same feral and frantic rhythm. My fists just shooting out at any available space on Percy I could find. "HEY PEGASUS!" He snarled.

But I couldn't stop. There was just to much built up, unable to escape. Unable to do anything other than hate him with my entire existence? Everyone wanted nothing less then perfection out of me! "PEGASUS!" Percy roared. "Calm down! WHY ARE YOU SO ANGRY?"

_Angry... ANGRY?!_

As soon as he said that I let the full torrent of pent-up rage explode across my mind with a scream. I imagined an unsanctioned fire, burning so bright and yet with a righteous darkness, as though summoned from the darkest pits of hell. It was reined by the memories of suffering I had kept pent-up for the last five years. The rage burst through and smashed him to the side as though he was a leaf on the highway. His eyes widened as I opened mine and I saw him stare at me with a drowning guilt.

Then as I went to lash out, my arm nearly went limp as I tore my gaze away from Percy.

Slowly it moved over and locked onto a dark slightly dark haired boy in the corner of the room with one of the instructors.

He slowly rose his almost porcelain hand out to the side and slid it through the air. His fingers stretched out as he leaned his head back and let his dark hair move back which originally had been swept across his face. His eyes were not completely black but the hazel brown in them were so intense that I couldn't help but just stare a bit deeper.

He was dressed in nothing other than some tight black shorts. His pale chest was exposed. He wasn't as toned as me or Percy, but he looked a hell of a lot stronger than what he did.

I was almost hypnotized as I watched his hand slowly come back down and move across his cheek delicately. His fingers were perfectly lined as they moved back out and he raised his leg as gently as he could. His foot pointed out carefully. He was so graceful and so delicate... yet he looked like he had more control and more beauty than anything I have ever seen before. "It's not good enough! What have I told you about your arms!"

_No... he looks perfect! There's nothing wrong with his arms! _My thoughts whispered.

The boy took a slow and steady breath as his soft gaze slowly turned towards the ceiling while his head bowed slightly backwards. His leg raise up in a perfect ninety degree angle as he raised up on the tip of his other foot.

I could see from here that his instructor was smiling internally though they didn't let it anywhere out of her external mask. Typical trainer critic style.

Percy followed my gaze and the next thing I knew was there was a fist launched at my face and sending me flying back towards the ground.

Even so... my eyes didn't move away from the boy once. He was so elegant and beautiful in stance.

His other leg slowly began to come down point first as though it was a sharpened blade about to make contact with a victim.

But this was pure and absolute beauty.

The boy's foot landed and even the trainer raised an eyebrow as he instantly shifted his weight and began to quickly flip.

I finally hit the cold ground and watched as he finished the third flip by spinning out on the tip of his toes. His other leg was arched back and move out as though he was a rotating razor.

He finally came to a stop after the fifth spin and caught his breath. His nimble fingers curled around a near bar and he took small, controlled breaths. "You think that this is going to be good enough?" The tutor growled. Her voice and tone went against everything that was hiding deep within her eyes. Her pride of the boy. He amazement over that performance.

All distorted in her voice by a blatant and controlled lie.

Why was I thinking like this? What did some other boy and his bloody dance have to mean with me-  
><em>Shut. The. Hell. Up. <em>My own thoughts cut me brilliantly short before I could go down the path of my usual angry attitude. _For once, just acknowledge something of yourself you idiot. _My thoughts scolded me worse than the punch from Percy had dealt onto me.

Speaking of which...

I spit blood from my mouth as I sat up off the ground and turned my glare back towards him. "Him! Seriously! You look at the dancing boy before anyone else!" Percy snarled into my face and I couldn't help but frown deeply.  
>"What is your problem!" I glared and watched his eyes just sharpen harshly.<br>"You are. You stupid bastard!" Percy came to take another swing at me but this time I was more prepared.

My fists sailed straight into his face before I pushed myself up quickly and scrambled back as fast as I could. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" He snarled.  
>"Enough!" The coach barked. "I'm sick to death of you both doing this every time you come to lessons! Pegasus! You can start coming after school!"<br>"What!" Me and Percy boy exclaimed. That made me frown again. Why did Percy want me to stay in that class... Probably just so he wouldn't have to find another punching bag.  
>"Unless you can both get on from now on in class. I will start getting you both put apart into different classes! That means Pegasus, you will be coming after school when Ms. has her one on one dance lessons! And believe you me horsey."<p>

Me and Percy shot him a glare as he used that name.

"She doesn't like little runts like you."  
>"She can hear you!" The woman who I guessed was Ms. Soleil barked out across to Coach.<p>

She wasn't like many of the other teachers. Her figure was curvy and she was very thin. Her brown hair cascaded down to her shoulders and her eyes almost seemed to pierce you... but she was very much unlike any other teacher at school. We had her sometimes for English or she sometimes took up monitoring the library. But the reason she was unlike any other teacher at the school? She took a very different approach to class room work.

I remember when a new boy had entered the class room once. His name was... Carl... Connor? Something like that. He was a shocking sight really, golden blonde hair. Deep dark eyes, malnourished, he was like a twig that could be snapped. Plus he had been a bucket of nerves! He wouldn't meet anyone's gaze! But I digress.

The boy had walked into the classroom half way into the lesson. Ms had been half way into quoting a book we had to write a project about when she finally noticed him. "Yes?" She said indifferently as the boy shuffled his feet nervously.  
>"Um... they told me to come here." He whispered.<br>"Speak. Up." She stated as she lent back on the desk. Her reading glasses were dangling from her neck. Her perfectly made up eyelashes, batted once as she was giving him a quicker analysis than even the students were.  
>"I'm new." The boy said a little louder but was still quiet in his approach. He kept his eyes locked on the ground.<br>"Take a seat then." She shrugged as she circled back around the desk... though ever from here, I could see she was looking at him out the very corner of her eye. Something about this boy interested her for some reason.

Well... It wasn't as though he wasn't good looking I guess. "W-Where." He looked around at the cold and blank looks of the other students. Ms however had a new fascinated look in the corner of her eye. She knew something that we didn't... she recognized something which we were looking for but just hadn't figured out yet. "Sit by who ever you think is the best looking." She said.

Immediately every student in the room perked up at this vanity competition... well. With the exception of me. I was still studying the expression in Ms' face as she watched the boy openly now. Without any resignation of hiding what she thought.

Some of the guys slouched back in their chairs acting all cool, looking for acceptance as the best looking kid among a crop of the morons which we were. Percy grinned to the boy and for a moment I thought I saw him give the boy a small wink. "Yeah, come on. Chose-"  
>"Quiet class." Ms glanced at me for a moment as she almost seemed to consider something before she turned back to look at everyone else. "Let him decide." She turned back to the front and began to write out on the large board, copying quotes while the boy looks between everyone in the room.<p>

But when I eventually saw Ms glance at me again and lean back on her desk, surprise ran through me. "Isabella, shift yourself."  
>"Excuse me?" My best friend looked up from doing her make up in blatant disregard of what was going on in the class.<br>"Shift." Ms stated and I said nothing as the boy came and sat next to me.

What I did notice was that Percy cast the boy a loathing glare so deep that I lost my patience and lent back in my chair and casually looked over. "Aw Percy. Disappointed that you wasn't chosen as a boy magnet?" I felt Ms glance at me casually before she turned back to the front, suppressing her smirk.  
>"Watch your mouth Horse face." He growled back at me. "I could get any girl in this room faster than you."<br>"I wonder if he can get into detention as fast as you can?" Ms said casually and leaned back on her desk, giving a small nod to the door before Percy glared around and stormed off. "Now back to the Odyssey."

That had been a weird day... but it also had been the only time that boy had ever sat by me in class. After that he had just ran out of class. Some say that he transferred class or schools. I didn't believe so... I don't listen to idle gossip.

So all in all... the threat of having to have an extra hour after school instead of having to deal with Percy being a moron. Either situation I could handle...

Hang on...

I looked over to see where Ms was as she was giving more instructions to the boy who moved in absolute perfect beauty. His form and body was perfect. I could feel my pulse racing slightly as I couldn't think of anything else I'd rather be doing than watching this boy just perform.

There was no uncertainty. No hesitation. Just him and his dancing. "Pick it up!" Ms said calmly, it was less out of bark but more out of an experimental idea.

But then...

He came to a stop.

For a moment I caught my breath, wanting to see what he would do next. Would he carry on dancing? Would he sing? Would he stop and give it in for the day. I knew that I wanted to hear his voice. I wanted to know if his voice was as silky and beautiful as his movements. I was desperate to know. "You look tired." She lent back against the wall and looked the boy over. He had his back to me and I was desperate to get a full look at his face. I had only gotten small glimpses before. But now curiosity was burning as an inferno inside of me.

"Well?"

In response the boy tapped his foot down.

"I get it." She gave a soft smile. "But try and at least keep some of the Ballet in it-"  
>"Ballet? HA!"<p>

The boy paused as Ms turned around and looked at Percy. "You think a guy doing Ballet is funny?"  
>"No it's just not as cool as ordinary dancing." Percy shrugged.<br>"Shut up... or I'm going to punch you in your fucking face." I growled at him, growing even more tired than usual of his stupid arrogant self.

"Don't you dare." Ms whispered softly.

_**Tap**_

I slowly turned my head back to the boy and watched as his foot came back down and made the same echoing tune. Her hand reached out and came to rest on his shoulder. "Don't." She smiled at the boy until a sharp glare broke out at Percy. "Butt. Yours. Detention. Now!" She snapped.  
>"You got to be kidding me!" I looked back at Percy who had a face that almost seemed to be disbelief.<br>"Cocky bastard." I muttered under my breath as he walked away. I knew very well that he had heard me.

But that was the first time that he had ever not fought back against me.

He cast me one sideways glance before walking off and leaving me with more questions than answers.

But right now I had one that needed it be answered right there and right then.

I slowly turned back towards the corner of the room where Ms had been stood. Only to see her packing her bag as the bell went off.

No boy.

How had he gone so quickly?

I had to find out who he was.

_**-Break-**_

"Pegasus!" Isabella's voice brought me out of my day dream and I shook my head. Were the dreams now ever coming to me in the day?  
>"Was the day dream I interrupted really that good?" she grinned.<p>

I glanced around us; we were both sat in the theatre class. Some groups were being talked through what to do by the teacher on the main stage, though I and Isabella were sat at the back of the auditorium. "I guess lack of sleep is just getting to me." I yawned then smiled as the bell went off indicating class was over and the school day was done.

Finally, it felt as though it had stretched on longer than usual!

I had a plan now... I'm not sure how it would or even if it would work. But anything was worth a shot at this point.

I pulled Isabella along with me down the long roads towards the small town where we lived, "Pegasus the last time you did this you decided you thought it would be fun if we covered Percy's house in toilet paper."  
>"We had fun though." I winked then watched her beam as she saw we were stood outside the cinema, "I felt bad the other day so here is my way to make up for it."<br>"Well look who it is."

Both Isabella and I very slowly turned as we recognized that stupid voice and the moron it belonged to. There he was, the stupid fool Percy standing tall and proud. "How's the walk doing?" I grinned and his eyes flashed bloody murder at me.

"Oh come on Lucas, play nice."

I looked around him and felt both mine and Isabella's mouth fall open as we stared in betrayal. Our oldest friend stood with one arm around him though she looked like every second she held it there she wanted more and more to run away and to be honest Percy didn't look much more comfortable with being by a girl either. "Andy?" I stared at her. She wore her brown hair across her shoulders and tried looking away though it came to no use. Her dark eyes were just enough to show what a betrayal even she felt that this was.

She had said that she had stopped hanging around with us because she had met someone… what she had left out was the idiots name.

Percy walked into the cinema with a grin while Andy couldn't meet either of our gazes, "don't let the door hit you on the ass and send you head forward into a machine that will hopefully kill you." I flashed an equally bloody smile back at him while he turned bright red and turned to run at me. "Do you really want me to kick the crap out of you in front of your girlfriend?" I snarled.  
>"You're lucky coach has set that rule." I thought I heard him mutter coldly under her breath.<p>

What was it with Percy?! What was his deal? I'm sick of these weird signals he keeps sending me! He hates me but like in class, he decides he'd rather have me around! What was his problem!

Isabella sighed and began walking away as I followed her into the park, "Why is it every time we seem to try and get together, something gets in the way." I growled.  
>"Because Percy is a complete and utter-" she said a few words that made some of the adults look at her as though they wanted to wash her mouth out with soap.<br>"As if I didn't know that." I groaned and fell back onto the cool grass while she sat next to me with her legs crossed as she worked on a daisy chain crown.  
>"I still can't believe that Andy didn't tell us she was dating him."<br>"I always thought that Percy was… you know."  
>"Uh... what?" I raised an eyebrow not understanding what she was indicating to.<br>"Well... I've seen the way he looks at you. It's the same way that... Never mind. But honestly, you must have seen the signs. Come on Pegasus. Think about it." Isabella sighed exasperated. She looked at me expectantly.

I was growing rapidly sick of that look.

I thought about it for a moment. The way that Percy had stood. The way that he had spoken. His entire body language. "Well you did see how uncomfortable they looked together." I agreed, hoping that I somehow gave her the answer that she wanted to hear.  
>"Never mind them." Isabella smiled, "let's just pretend that that never happened." I gave a small sight of relief at that point. Maybe Isabella ould finally give up trying to understand others and just think about something else. "Were just out here on a date."<p>

I paused. When had this become a date? I thought we were just hanging out?! At what point had it become a date!

She placed the daisy crown on my head and I laughed before pulling out the rose I had kept hidden for her and after taking out the thorns and shortening it I placed in her hair and scarlet moved through her cheeks as our faces were so close.

Oh... that point. I thought with a sigh.

"Hypothetically, what does it take to get some silly boy to kiss the girl on the date." She whispered.

I looked at her and I guess my fear must have been running wild through my eyes because she laughed, "Oh come on Pegasus you can't say that you never kissed someone!"

Awkward silence was all that followed.

Isabella burst out into laughter and I frowned. "ITS NOT THAT FUNNY!" I growled and stood.  
>"Oh come on Pegs, I was only joking!" she made her face look serious, "It's just a bit of a surprise is all." Her arms slowly worked till they held around my neck and my hands went nervously to her waist. It felt... so wrong.<p>

Holding her just felt so... not right. As though something was incomplete. She was the wrong person to be holding like this... or holding at all. It felt as though it should be some other way around.

I stepped back with my face blushing incredulously. Isabella frowned before I looked at my watch, "I gotta run!" I turned away and bolted before she could say anything.  
>"Pegs? PEGASUS!" She bellowed.<p>

It was only when I reached the other side of the park where I knew no one else ever went did I finally stop. The rose bushes were growing in full bloom next to the sparkling river while a coven of strong standing oaks stood around the area as though they were soldiers protecting their king.

I liked coming here, I often did when mother was working late and I would feel lonely. I would sit on the old rope swing and gently push out as it rocked me back and forth over the water. Why had I run like that from Isabella? Why had it felt so wrong? "Why can't nothing in my life just go right for once! I'm sick of these stupid dreams! I'm sick of always being alone! I'm sick of nothing making sense! JUST GIVE ME A BREAK!" I whispered and wiped away the slowly oncoming tears.

That when I took notice of something more specific about the water.

It was rushing colder and sharper than usual. It had small flakes of ice moving over the surface as it carried on further down the passage to the sea.

There was a blizzard on the way... the snow storm must be coming up from the mountains. That meant that currently that water was an escape route for this moment. If it was coming directly from a mountain where there was a blizzard... that meant... the water was freezing; I would be dead in a matter of seconds. My body would sink to the bottom and they wouldn't find me till summer… if the storm came quickly enough. That's how long it would take for it to thaw out... a storm here could last long enough for a couple of months, but as I was the smallest step away from stepping into the sweet oblivion of the after life; a place where even my nightmares and life couldn't hurt me.

I heard the last voice I expected at all to hear.

"Hey horsey." My head snapped around and there stood Percy. He wore a collared green shirt but from the sleeves you could still see his strong muscles and he wore his jeans with his wolf belt he so often wore, "Why are you crying? It can't be that bad?" he sat on the grass as close to the bank as he could without touching the water.  
>"What would you care douche? You hate me remember." I turned away my face. I couldn't even look at him. <em>He's just distracting you. Go on. Take a step. That's how easy it is. Take one step and this will all be over. All you have to do to end it. One. Single. Step. <em>My thoughts were curling and controlling as they continued whispering to me.  
>"I care al'right." His voice was so pitiful that even for moment I forgot how much I hate him but he looked at me with such sympathy that I found myself blurting out everything. Everything about all the dreams and nightmares I have ever had since I was a kid, how they seemed to be becoming more real than my own life and how they never seemed to ever going to end. Then about how awkward it was with Isabella and how I had just ended up running away… was it me or was he trying not to grin? "That's why I'm here." I turned my head back to look at the water. "I'm sick of always having to be perfect for everyone. I just can't deal with it any more-"<br>"WAIT!"

I paused my outstretched foot. I could feel just how anxious Percy was now. He was truly scared. Why? Why was he scared! Why does it matter what I do?! WHY?! "Pegs... Just come back okay? We can talk about this calmly?"  
>"Go to hell." I bit out.<br>"Pegasus. Come. Back. Now." He snarled.

I went to move forward but quickly found his arms wrapped around my neck as he pulled me back violently. "Get off me!" I roared angrily but just found that he pounded me into the ground with a sharp shove.

We rolled back on the ground and exchanged a few punches. I wanted to smash him into pieces. I wanted to punch his face until he was unconscious and could no longer look at me. His mouth pulled back revealing his teeth as he almost seemed like a wolf above me. His hand slammed down into the ground next to my face and I realized that he had me pinned.

I was completely at his mercy.

With one arm pinned behind my head we were both panting for breath rapidly. His face above me as he seemed to be looking at me for the first time. His cheeks were flushed red and a slight bead of sweat had formed on his brow.

I reached up and gently traced my finger over his cheek as we carried on catching our breath. I slowly moved my finger over his chin and traced his jaw line. It was strong... just as he was. But I kept getting drawn back to those beautiful eyes.

Eventually he pulled back to his feet and held out a hand as he pulled me back up. "You should talk to someone." He kept his voice quiet and still. I could tell he was still wary of me as he took a stance with his back to the river so I couldn't make a dive or run for it. "Pegasus." He stated my name to get my attention completely focused on him. "You need to talk to someone... even if it is just about your dreams." He seemed to be more tense and hard again as though he realized he needed to get back into a role. "You're no use if-"  
>"And there it is." I whispered.<p>

Percy frowned slightly but more out of worry I guessed. "What?" He corrected his face and kept his voice soft and quiet.  
>"I'm. No. Use. People just want me to work so that I can do what they want. They can't use a broken tool can they?"<br>"You seriously can't think that can you?!" He exclaimed, horrified by my perception of the world. But that's what it was. It was my perception. Not anyone else. I was just some tool to be sharpened and grown till it can be used. I didn't want that! I wanted to find my path and my life! Not what they wanted to put me in!  
>"Fuck off Percy!" I turned and began the long sprint as far away as I could.<br>"Pegasus! PEGASUS!" He bellowed.

But he didn't chase after me. He couldn't. He knew he had already lost any chance of getting through to me in that state. I didn't think that anyone did.

So I did what I do best.

I ran. Oh god I ran. I ran so far and so fast that I felt my heart almost collapsing with effort. I couldn't run any harder. Roads, streets, parks. After a while they all blurred into one ridiculous and long trip that I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. I had to keep going. If I stopped I would break.

The world around me just seemed lifeless. It had no relevant meaning to me. What real meaning could it actually have any more? It was stupid. I was tired of having no set path. I was tired of painful aching of just living. My chest always hurt for something as though it wasn't there. I couldn't take it any more. By god I had tried to find something in this world that made me live and made me feel like there was an actual point. I drowned myself into my imagination to try and figure out if there was anything worthwhile. But the dark truth was. There wasn't. I could distract myself for a while. Pretend and put on a few smiles. But no one could ever see past it. No one could ever see me screaming behind the mask. They couldn't see me roar in agony of the prison which my mind was. I needed to escape! Why couldn't I just manage to break away! Why couldn't I just turn it all off! Take that one step!

End it...

But I was to cowardly to do that. I couldn't take that final step... If Percy hadn't been there, I wouldn't have been able to take it anyway. I was to cowardly even for the cowards way out. I was too wimpy to escape the cell so all I could do was sit back and take the long journey through it. Every day feeling how nearer I wanted to bring that knife to myself. To take that cold step into the water beneath me. To stop that feeling of lose and agony which never let up.

To stop the shame and hatred I felt for myself as people criticised me through keen smiles.

I hate them. They don't understand.

But we all have limits... and by the time I ran into someone and collapsed on the floor.

I had already reached mine.


End file.
